A turn-table system electronic cooking range, for example, inserts a rod-like thermocouple into cooked beef to measure an internal temperature thereof to thereby automatically control a roasting condition of beef.
In such case, since the thermocouple rotates together with beef, it is problematical to connect a plug mounted to one end of thermocouple with a jack into which the plug is to be inserted.
Such connecting means includes, for example, the jack supported rotatably to the ceiling of a cooking room, in which at the upper end of jack is mounted two round electrodes conductive with internal segments, and ship-like contact segments of elasticity is mounted to the frame supporting the jack.
The plug is inserted into the jack to fetch a detection signal of thermocouple through the round electrode and contact segments in contact therewith.
Such conventional method rotates the jack in itself and disposes the strip-like contact segments perpendicularly to the rotary axis, thereby having created the problem in that a plug support portion inclusive of the jack is complicated in construction and becomes larger in the size. Also, since sliding caused by rotation of electrode and contact segments increases, an improvement in wear resistance at the rotary contact portion has been required.